dynastylegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Luo Sheng Wen
"I was stuck between the wars of both heroes. Which ever it is, it is a disgrace to leave the Chu side and yet will perish since there is no lord as kind as Liu Bang. Madam Gan, what should I do?" -Luo Sheng Wen when confused and ask the consult from Gan Ren. Luo Sheng Wen(羅生文) '''is one of the few original characters in the Dynasty Legacy manga and one of the loyal general from Chu. Devoted general, he once swore to be loyal after being recruited by his supervisor, Gan Wei due to his talents during the battlefield and his remarkable loyalty and honesty. However, the defeated of his comrade Guo Hei and the defection of Yi Bu to the Han Army made Sheng Wen as one of the defected Chu generals that defected to the Han army. Yet he also devoted to Liu Bang since he found benevolence inside his new lord and protect him from his former comrades of Chu. He is also the last former member of The Great Six of Chu to CHARACTER INFOMATION DESCRIPTION & APPEARANCE Sheng Wen has a spiky hair and have a goatee, also with the special armor and plain clothes. Shen Wen also tall person that .He also have a tatoo at his shoulder (cover by his clothes) that actually represent his decentant from the former Yan king before the Qin Empire unified China. He also wore the the iconic Japanese style amour yet retaining some of the Chinese features of the clothing. PERSONALITY Being part of the peasant family, Luo Sheng Wen However, despite he is having the fearsome reputation like Xiang Yu and Gan Wei for his formidable skills and loyalty for his honor. Due to The Xiang family willing to give him a prosper life for him and his family, Sheng Wen would work hard and willing to sacrifice himself to protect the honor of the Xiang house, so he will repay his debt. Considered as the The Great 6 of Chu by Gan Wei, Sheng Wen is one of the courageous and loyal general to all the elite troops of the Chu Army. While facing the enemy, he will not hesitate to eliminate them. Despite his ruthless, he has a softer side since he can't kill the civilian who has became the victim of the war. He could evne spare some mercy towards to his enemy troop. Even after he is defected to the Han Army after the introduction by Peng Yue and Chen Ping after the defeat of his comrade Guo Hei and Ying Bu defect to the Han army, he still hold his honor as a warrior and tried not to eliminate any of this enemies whereever they come from. PLOT EARLY LIFE DURING THE QIN DYNASTY Before joining the army, Luo Sheng Wen lived as a moderate family from Yan country before Qin Unification. He was also a bamboo collector as his living, even after Qin Shi Huang unify all states the family live peacefully. Seven months after Qin Er Shi ascended the throne as the 2nd Qin Emperor, however the Yan suffered several riot after the tyranny of the heir caused disturbance around the country. Luo Sheng Wen and his family forced to reside themselves away from the Yan capital after found out the Qin Army started to loot the capital to search the remaining Confucian Scrolls inside the city. Unfortunately, while escape one of the Qin soldiers found the family and Luo Sheng Wen was forced to put his life on the line to defend his family. While he is almost ran out his breath, Gan Wei the friend of Xiang Yu saved him and his family from the Qin soldiers. Is the same time, Sheng Wen accompany with Gan Wei to save the remaining civilian inside the capital from the remnant Qin soldiers & scouts, which later recruited by Gan Wei himself after witness Sheng Wen's talents and skills. While he is recruited, Xiang Yu recognized Sheng Wen manners and as took him in charge as a private SERVE UNDER THE CHU ARMY While UPRISING AGAINST THE LAST QIN DYNASTY As the chaos is escalating, Sheng Wen is worried about his hometown PENG CHENG VICTORY OVER THE HAN ARMY DEFECTED TO THE HAN ARMY After the destruction of Xian Yang City, Sheng Wen was doubtful about his current lord behavior after he destroy the last Qin legacy and his comrades looting the city. The victory over Xian Yang is seemly doesn't like a victory to him while he witness both death of the civilian and the oppression of his own men of the destruction. After Xiang Yu appointed Liu Bang as the Lord of Han in Ba Shu, a remote area far away from the capital, Sheng Wen was also appointed a the general by Gan Wei; to with Fan Zheng was extremely offended over Gan Wei decision to promote Sheng Wen. After both Han Xin and Cheng Ping were defected to the Han Army, Gan Wei ordered his elite to Jian Zhong Castle to investigate the recent whereabouts of the food supplies and weaponry within the province of Ba Shu. The elite which also include himself in the task, Sheng Wen was accompanied with his comrades Ying Bu and Guo Hei so the plan was success easily. While the army investigate further the province, Sheng Wen and Guo Hei was unexpected meet the bad weather as the rain started to fall heavily and had to find shelter to the nearby village. Unknown to them however, Han Xin prepared an ambush over the Jian Zhong Castle by using the overflowing river banks to flood the castle, so the plan with decrease the Chu army morale. The elite Chu army pick up the pace rush to the scene but due to the hard road and the extreme weather, the army didn't make that in time and reluctant to see the city sank by the river. Reported about the failure to defend the city, Xiang Yu order him to forge the alliance with Zhang Han and Sima Yan to eliminate Han Xin. His alliance with Zhang Han wasn't easy however as Zhang Han was chained and used only if the troops are in extreme situation. Felt uneasy, Sheng Wen yet fulfill his duty to search and slay both Han Xin and Cheng Ping. During this mission however, they met a minor setback and traps which is set by Han Xin himself and his troops were demoralized as Zhang Han was freed and rampaged in such confusion. Realized his troop is ambushed, Sheng Wen quickly dodged every ambush traps and saved shocked Sima Yan away from the confusion. The battle is obvious, Sima Yan was decided to commit suicide before unleash Zhang Han to attack all forces, including Sheng Wen's men. After the defeat of his former comrade, Sheng Wen was surrounded by Peng Yue and Cheng Ping forces just outside the city. Understood his limits, he had no choice but to announced surrender to the rival troops. For his surprise however, Liu Bang praised him for his honor and honesty and decided to convince him to join the ranks as his troops. Convinced he decided to join WAR AGAINST CHU ARMY After his defection, Luo Sheng Wen began to work together along with other Han generals HAN DYNASTY ESTABLISHMENT LU DISTURBANCE & RETIREMENT TO THE EAST LAND PROFILE '''Age:30 Height:172cm Weight:66kg Blood:B State country: Yan Cheng, Yan Province Like:Sun set Hate:Slaughter people Important item:His family Army: Chu Army, Han Army Position:The Great 6 of Chu General (Chu), Great Han Warriors (Han) Rival:Cao Shen, Xia Hou Ying, Kai Ying Nickname: Loyal and Honor General Weapon:Ancient Bamboo Slicer (Primary weapon), Ancient Twin Katana (Secondary weapon), Dagger (Side Weapon) Favorite food:Grilled Mutton and Bamboo Shoots SKILLS BASIC SKILLS FIGHTING SKILL *'Asura Sen'- Sheng Wen's personal sword skill. Rumored to slashed the thick bamboo in half. *'Yasha Zan'- Sheng Wen skill that launch the enemy in airborne and air strike against them. *'JinTastu'- Sheng Wen projectile blade wave. Rumored able to break even a platoon of the elite soldiers. *'Shin Ryu Kou Zen'-Sheng Wen will slash rapidly and swipe down with his low kick and flash slash as his final combo. RELATIONSHIP FAMILY AND FRIENDS *Mrs. Luo *Luo Min-His elder son LORD, GENERALS & RETAINERS *Gan Wei(Before defected to Han) *Xiang Yu(Before defected to Han) *Chen Ping(After defected to Han) *Cao Shen(After the Han Empire established) RIVALS *Cao Shen(Before defected to Han) *Xia Hou Ying(Before defected to Han) *Kai Ying(Uneasy ally before defected to Han) *Ying Bu *King of Qi TRIVA *The idea of the design of Luo Sheng Wen is based on the Samurai retainers during the federal times in Japan. The pant is actually the earliest Hakama design. His shoulder armor are also based on the Japanese typical amour as his trademark outfit. *Sheng Wen is one of the original characters that are exclusive design for the manga. *Sheng Wen is the only survivor of the defected Chu general. *Ever since after the Han establishment, he played an important role in the military after Han Xin eliminated by Lu Zhi as she became an empress. He continued his military service , he was then retired and decided to stay somewhere far from China. He is also one of the few general travel to East Land after the Disturbance of Lu Family was ended. *Among of all characters, Sheng Wen is the only characters that narrating the history plot of both of his lifestyle and the events of the Chu-Han Contention. This include his life from just a bamboo collector to his days as a warrior under the Chu army; as well as his defect towards to the Han army. *After the Han Dynasty and the Disturbance of Lu Family, Sheng Wen change his surname from Luo to Haneda (Hwa Tian in Chinese) PICTURE GALLERY Category:Han army Category:Chu Army Category:Defected General Category:Peasant Background Category:The Great 6 of Chu Category:Original character Category:Great Han Warriors Category:Characters